


love Me like You

by blossooommyaya



Category: Day6 (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: два не связанных между собой драббла по одному пэйрингу.
Relationships: Park Jaehyun/Suh Youngho
Kudos: 2





	1. just another love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> жанры: ау, омегаверс  
> рейтинг: пг-13  
> описание: У Джэхёна появился его истинный альфа, а что делать с таким "счастьем" он не очень знает.  
> варнинг ат аффтара: я не знаю чо это такое простите правда надеюсь меня не закидают тухлыми помидорами

Пак Джэхён никогда не думал, что запах альфы может быть настолько приятным. Вообще, он не думал о том, что какой-то альфа может быть по-настоящему приятным (кроме его друга Брайана). И ещё Джэ никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь его истинный прижмёт его в общественном туалете к стенке и скажет ему об этом.

О том, что незнакомец действительно его альфа блондин догадался из-за запаха парня и из-за собственного сердцебиения. Сердцу явно хотелось разбить его собственные рёбра. 

Запах. Кажется, он пахнет орехами и вишнёвой наливкой. Этот запах одурманивает. А ещё Джэхён чувствует его эмоции, а именно зашкаливающее волнение и смутную радость, чего раньше ни с кем не чувствовал. Сколько знакомых альф у него было, а их эмоций он никогда в запахе не улавливал. Он делает пару попыток выбраться из-под ещё незнакомца, но получается плохо. Поэтому в ход пошли слова:

\- Слушай, может, выйдем и хотя бы имена друг друга узнаем? Как-то не очень мне хотелось познакомиться со своим, как ты говоришь, истинным в вонючем сортире.

  
\- Ладно, давай выйдем,- альфа тяжело выдыхает, опускает голову, больше не прожигая дыры в лице блондина, и почти сразу же тянет его к выходу. Джэ тоже с облегчением выпустил воздух из лёгких.

  
Они оказались на улице, и теперь незнакомец уже не старался прижать Хёна к каким-то поверхностям, но и руки его не отпускал. В тусклом свете туалета было сложновато хорошо разглядеть лицо парня, но теперь Пак увидел его во всей красоте. Чёрные волосы, непонятно выкрашенные или натуральные, которые отросли где-то до линии челюсти, а ещё аккуратные губы и немного вздёрнутый нос. Если бы не запах, Джэ никогда не сказал бы, что перед ним альфа. А ещё у незнакомца есть азиатские черты во внешности, что Хён заметил ещё в туалете. Совсем, как у него.

Они остановились, и парень снова взглянул на блондина, немного смущённо улыбаясь:

\- Со Джон Ёнхо. Ёнхо, моё корейское имя, не нравится мне, поэтому Джо, Джон, Джонни, называй, как тебе удобно.

  
\- Мне нравится Джонни. Пак Джэхён,- Со потянул руку парня, которую до сих пор не выпустил, к своим губам, но Джэ его одёрнул.- Я не какая-нибудь жеманная омега, нет. Не стоит так делать.

Брюнет, кажется, немного обиделся, но виду особо не подал.

\- Моя смена скоро начнётся. Мы можем посидеть где-то там за столиком и как раз немного поговорить,- альфа кивнул в какую-то непонятную сторону и Хён одобрительно улыбнулся его словам. Хорошо, не растерялся парниша.

  
Жизнь омеги перестала быть такой сложной, как ранее. Особенно в больших городах. Наверное, Чикаго достаточно большой город для того, чтоб здесь всё было как-то легче.

В общем-то, Паку никогда жаловаться не приходилось. 

  
Первая течка у него была уже, когда ему стукнуло девятнадцать, и она успешно прошла дома с порнушкой, дилдо и таблетками, которые хоть немного успокаивали желание выйти на улицу и подставить зад какому-то первому встречному альфе. Его знакомые омеги рассказывали о том, что сложно проводить течки наедине с собой и сложно после и во время первой без своего альфы. А ещё о том, что трахаться будет хотеться со страшной силой и как можно чаще. 

Либо с Джэхёном что-то не так, либо это у них проблемы, причём у всех. Да, действительно хотелось, но побороть свои желания оказалось вполне реальной задачей.

От него кусок не отпал, и совсем худо не было. Самоудовлетворение, спокойная учёба и после работа. Да ещё и течки у Пака раз в два месяца, не затягиваются надолго и особого дискомфорта не доставляют.

Как-то раз конфуз произошёл во время сессии, и Хён мужественно закинул в рот побольше таблеток, а в задницу затычку, чтоб ничто его не выдавало. И он появлялся во все нужные дни, не пропустил ни одного зачёта. После случившегося все, кто знает об этом, уважают его ещё больше и в тайне завидуют, потому что так же не смогли бы.  
В общем-то, Джэ вполне удовлетворён своей жизнью. Он как-то и не думал о том, чтоб искать своего истинного или ещё кого. У него было несколько парней и даже девушек до этого, но все задерживались только на некоторое время. Бросали, когда у него начиналась течка и он запирался дома, снова включая эротику или порнографию с развратными стонами как можно громче.

  
Теперь появился Джонни и это пока что не может уложиться в голове Джэ. Он и рад, вроде, и нет. Ну, не было у него цели найти своего "единственного и неповторимого", что поделаешь? При том, что его "истинными" могут оказаться сразу несколько человек. (К примеру, его друг Бри оказался вторым альфой, подошедшим своей омеге.) А сможет ли Пак влюбиться в Джонни? Пылкие чувства его только однажды были взаимными, и то это было ещё до начала течек. С такой вот зрелостью приходят и сложности, как ни крути. Альфы чаще всего любят только тело, и это печалит Джэ. 

А что, если не разрешать пока что Джо лезть к себе в трусы? Если выдержит и не сбежит, если сможет влюбить в себя несговорчивую омегу... Но это всё вряд ли.

Пока Джэхён размышлял о своей сложно-простой жизни, они дошли до двухэтажного кафе, где, выходит, работает Со. Альфа завёл его в зал на первом этаже и усадил за стол у стены.

\- Кофе?

  
\- Да, любой, но без сахара.

Кивает и быстро уходит к бару. Через некоторое время возвращается и Пак уже следил за тем, как парень ходит: спина ровная, а поднос с кофе держит так, будто работает на какого-то олигарха, а не в простом кафе. И ведь красиво держится. Со ещё решил не переодеваться в форму, хотя, наверняка, она ему идёт.

  
Джонни присел напротив Хёна, и снова внимательно начал рассматривать его.

\- Твоё лицо мне кажется знакомым, если честно,- он слегка наклонился вперёд, Джэ уловил в его запахе долю сомнений. Интересно, а Джон чувствует его сомнения? Как бы то ни было, Пак старается их не показывать.

  
\- В определённых кругах я почти знаменит,- сдержанная улыбка.

  
\- Это в каких ещё таких кругах?

  
\- Ну, я звуковиком подрабатываю иногда, помогаю на разных небольших студиях.

Джонни выдал беззвучное "о" губами и откинулся на спинку стула, наконец, обращая внимание на свой кофе.

\- Было бы классно увидеть тебя в деле, но сейчас меня волнует другое. Я нашёл тебя по запаху и он был очень сильным. Ха, при том, ты оказался совсем рядом и это не может меня не радовать. Не думал, что кто-то во всём Чикаго сможет мне подойти.

  
\- О, не будь таким неуверенным.

\- Не все альфы уверенные в себе мудаки, ты же знаешь?

  
\- Конечно, и не понаслышке. Так тебя там что-то волнует или уже нет? Высказывай.

  
\- У тебя скоро течка или что?

  
Джэхён чуть кофе не подавился. Ну, вот, а он только начал думать, что Джонни чем-то похож на Брайана. Тот чуткий и всегда понимающе улыбнётся, подставит плечо для слёз. Иногда, даже жалко, что влюбиться в него никак не выходило и не выходит. Взаимная френдзона.

  
\- Да, Джонни, у меня скоро течка. Нет, Джонни, даже не думай об этом. Я сказал тебе даже не думать об этом. Тебя не пущу даже на пушечный выстрел.

\- Но, Джэ...

  
\- Даже. Не. Думай. Мы знакомы первый день. Джонни, окстись.- Несмышлёный альфа потянул руку, чтоб действительно перекреститься, но Пак снова его одёрнул.- Не воспринимай всё так буквально. Тебе сколько лет, вообще?

  
\- Двадцать недавно исполнилось.

И тут Джэхён понял, что у него с Со будут проблемы. Не серьёзные и балансирующие на грани смешных, но они будут.

*

Джонни учится на факультете, как он сам гордо сообщил, "отельно-гостиничного дела и ресторанного бизнеса" и мечтает потом устроиться в каком-нибудь отеле. Иногда Джэ приходиться помогать ему с домашкой, а потом он неизменно пристаёт к омеге и шепчет слова благодарности. Но Пак держится молодцом и не сдаёт своих позиций - дальше, чем поцелуи и облапывания задницы Джэ, ничего не идёт. И видно, как Джо хочет большего и страдает втихую, а блондин всё равно стоит на своём.

  
Они знакомы уже чуть больше месяца, пережили течку, когда Джэхён снова сидел дома, а в один из дней Со пришёл под его дверь и тихо не то поскуливал, не то всхлипывал, просясь во внутрь. А ещё пережили момент глупой ревности Джона, когда тот приревновал Хёна к Брайану. Причём Бри был со своим Вонпилем, обнимая его сзади и прижимая к себе за талию, а Джэ просто стоял рядом и разговаривал с ними. Тогда Пак впервые увидел в Со действительно альфу, а не ещё учащегося жизни и науке студента, хотя после этого приступа они не разговаривали пару дней. Ну, а что? Сам виноват.

Скорее всего, приступы ревности случаются у Джонни из-за того, что они всё ещё официально не вместе. Омега не видит смысла торопить события, а альфа бесится жутко, но не спорит - уже понял, что это сизифов труд и не стоит даже пытаться.

Но когда-то же должен был настать момент сближения. Идёт уже чуть ли не третий месяц знакомства, запах Пака снова становиться сильнее и Со решается:

  
\- Джэ, ты идёшь со мной сегодня на вечеринку,- заявил он, когда вышел из душа, где пытался привести себя в порядок около получаса. Хён, смотря на его полуголое тело, кажется, ничего не чувствовал, но в его запахе появились еле уловимые нотки удовлетворения. Это всё ещё нечто странное для Джонни. Он никогда не думал, что можно чувствовать чьи-то чужие эмоции или ощущения в запахе, а тут оказалось вот как. Если омега тебе подходит, ты чувствуешь его или её даже на таком уровне.

\- У меня ещё работа есть вообще-то,- немного возмущается блондин, но Со отрицательно качает головой и смотрит на него, смотрит действительно как лидер. Кидает звучащее ещё по-детски "нет, ты идёшь со мной" и уходит обратно в ванную.

  
\- Ну, ладно... А вообще освобождай уже помещение! Это, вообще-то, моя квартира.

  
*

  
На квартире у друга Джонни их приняли со всем радушием. Хозяин оказался бетой и встречал ребят уже с открытой бутылочкой пива в руках. Внутри все уже расползлись по маленьким компаниям, и кто расселся по углам, а кто танцевал под достаточно громкую музыку. Джэхён заметил знакомый силуэт среди танцующих и окликнул друга:

\- Кан, ты, что ли?

Брайан сразу же обернулся и расплылся в улыбке ещё больше, чем до этого. Он помахал омеге рукой, но от танцоров не ушёл. Пак немного расстроился из-за этого, но решил пока найти своего альфу, а не чужому махать. Джонни почти сразу же оказался рядом, при таких мыслях блондина. Он сунул ему в руку полный стаканчик с жижей непонятного цвета. Джэ нюхнул содержимое и поморщился:

\- Фу, это что, вообще?

  
\- Сам без понятий,- Со пожал плечами.- Но оно на вкус не такое уж гадкое.

Джэ и сам попробовал, на момент задерживая дыхание. Глотнул. Во рту осталось приятное послевкусие, а горло моментально согрелось. Альфа одобрительно улыбнулся ему и сам пошёл к танцующей молодёжи, кажется, даже заговорил с Брайаном. У них всё спокойно и Со старается не ревновать. Странно даже. Может, затишье перед бурей?

  
В любом случае Джэ сам для себя пожал плечами и пошёл искать нормальную выпивку. Все находившиеся здесь явно младше его, как минимум, на два года. А как максимум тут можно увидеть совсем ещё детей лет семнадцати. Чаще всего омеги младшие в паре и тут в этом можно убедиться. Они с Джо могли бы быть хорошим исключением. Может, сдаться ему и согласиться на нормальные отношения? Он парень действительно хороший. Да, со своими недостатками и ещё не очень опытный, но явно не плохой. Хороший...

На некоторое время Пак отключился от внешнего мира, опустошая стаканчики со спиртным разной паршивости. Потом нормальное мышление вернулось, когда он уже сидел в углу дивана, раскинув руки по спинке, а рядом чуть ли не раздевала друг друга какая-то парочка. 

Хён снова закрыл глаза. Музыка стала громче за то время, пока его сознание покидало его, и можно только диву даваться, как ещё никто из соседей не решился разогнать молодёжь.

  
Пак немного загрустил, осмотревшись и не найдя Джонни. Интересно, он давно так вот сидит? Опустил голову обратно на неудобную спинку и снова закрыл глаза. Ноги занемели, и двигаться вообще не хочется, уши заложило почему-то после небольшой смены положения, в голове, будто вакуум и только несколько мыслей мечется в ней.

Мысль первая: Джэхён хочет целоваться. И не с кем попало, а с Со Джоном Ёнхо. (Джонни не очень любит своё корейское имя, но Паку оно нравится до безобразия.)

Мысль вторая: нужно встать с дивана (слишком уж неудобный, а парочка, действительно начавшая друг друга раздевать, просто бесит) и размять ноги. 

Мысль третья: нужно найти Со Джона Ёнхо.

С первой мыслью Джэхён просто смирился. Вторую начал медленно осуществлять: открыл глаза и пошевелил замлевшими конечностями. Влюблённые на него внимания не обратили, но, когда, через некоторое время, Джэ смог встать, они упали на треклятый диван, занимая всю поверхность для своих утех. Почему Пак никогда в своей жизни себе такого не позволял? Может, из-за приближающейся течки, а, может, из-за недостатка острых ощущений просто по жизни, сейчас ему захотелось так же.  
Джэхён прошёлся по квартире, ища дополнительную дозу алкоголя. Нашёл и быстро влил в себя, так сказать, для храбрости, хоть прошлое спиртное и продолжает действовать на него. После стаканчика чего-то похожего на водку нашёлся и Со Джон Ёнхо.

Джонни разговаривает с хозяином квартиры, который держит, кажется, ту же бутылку, что и раньше. Пак не очень-то уверенно подходит к разговаривающим и со спины, обхватив плечи альфы, вешается на него.

Джонни не отреагировал на это никак, а вот его собеседник очень даже. Бета тактично решил как можно скорее закончить разговор и ушёл к кому-то другому, остающемуся в адеквате. Только после окончания разговора Со обратил своё внимание на Пака, выпутываясь из его объятий и хватая за тонкие запястья. Заглянул в глаза и Хён почему-то стыдливо отвёл взгляд.

  
\- Что-то случилось?- Джонни выглядит обеспокоенным. Ну, да, он и не надеялся, что (почти) его омега проявит к нему хоть сколько-то внимания.

  
\- Хочу целоваться. С тобой,- Джэ смотрит на своего альфу и выдаёт невинную улыбку. Со как-то теряется,и некоторое время просто смотрит на парня, прокручивая происходящее в голове раз за разом. Он намного трезвее Джэхёна, что немного мешает им: сам Джэ сейчас готов делать всё, что угодно, а Джо действует более обдуманно. И целует старшего, медленно прижимая его к ближайшей стене и цепляясь руками за его талию. Ощупывает его тело, забирается руками под футболку и целует, целует, целует... А Джэ тоже цепляется за него руками, запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы и искренне наслаждается альфой. Он будет помнить это утром.

Но не помнит утром, как они оказались в его квартире, и было ли у них что-то с Джонни. Пак неуверенно заглядывает под одеяло, обнаруживая, что альфа переодел его или он сам переоделся в пижаму. В комнате почти всё так же, как и вчера, когда они уходили, только на кресле у окна лежит джинсовка Со и дверца шкафа открыта.

Джэхён встаёт, раскрывает шторы на окне и обещает себе полить цветы позже. Потом бредёт на кухню и как-то не удивляется, обнаруживая Джо там. Со пьёт кофе и читает какой-то журнал. Он замечает омегу и приветливо улыбается. Пока Джэ садится за стол, он ставит перед ним бумажный пакет с выпечкой и наливает кофе, смущённо проговаривая:

\- Я даже не знал, что тебе может понравиться, поэтому взял разных… 

  
\- Спасибо,- Пак искренне улыбается, смотря на ещё растрёпанного и невероятно уютного альфу. Джонни в его футболке и блондину не хочется на него злиться за такое.

Некоторое время они молча пьют (Джонни допивает) кофе и едят то, что притащил Со из булочной. Джэхён мучительно пытается вспомнить, что, всё-таки, произошло ночью, а Джо, будто читая мысли, говорит первым:

  
\- Ты вчера странный какой-то был, я даже немного испугался. Подошёл ко мне, сказал, что хочешь целоваться, а потом сам же приставать начал. Ну, я после этого и подумал, что тебе уже хватит. Больше не буду давать тебе пить, а то ты становишься буйный.

  
\- В смысле?

  
\- Мы пока доехали до дома, ты меня в такси пытался раздевать и постоянно какие-то пошлости говорил.

  
\- Боже, какой стыд,- прохрипел Джэ, зарываясь пальцами обеих рук в свои волосы и опуская голову, чтоб не встретиться с альфой взглядами.

  
\- Мне, конечно, нравится такая твоя сторона, но ты у меня больше пить не будешь.

  
\- Стой, а потом ничего не было же?- Джэхён с надеждой посмотрел на брюнета. Тот выдержал паузу, но ответил:

  
\- Нет, ничего и не будет, пока ты на трезвую голову не снимешь все запреты.- Джонни показался ему слишком уж серьёзным, но всё прошло, когда он встал и уже на выходе развернулся, подмигивая омеге:- Чашки сам помоешь и обед с тебя.

Пак искренне улыбнулся, и на душе стало совсем легко. Это точно его альфа. И он уже, кажется, влюбляется в него.


	2. love Me like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> рейтинг: пг-13 с натяжкой  
> жанры: ау, сонгфик, повседневность (?), учебные заведения и немножечко флаффа  
> предупреждения: как всегда, можете ожидать оос и в этой истории, есть второстепенный омп  
> описание: Сегодня ночью я лежал на кровати и грустил, потому что осознал правду: никто не полюбит меня, как ты. // или сонгфик связанный с песней little mix - love me like you  
> варнинг лично ат аффтара: не прошло и года, да?))  
> это просто школьное ау, по этим ребяткам, которое родилось во мне и уходить просто так, не написанным, не захотело. надеюсь, что вам понравится!! оправдываться, мол, почему так долго ничего не было, я, конечно же, не буду, но скажу, что этот драббл должен был отлежать с лета и аж до сегодняшнего дня в моих черновиках. просто примите это~

Джонни прижал плюшевого медведя к себе, уже по привычке тяжело вздыхая. И когда это тяжелые вздохи стали его коньком? Да, наверное, с начала учебного года. Между прочим, его последнего учебного года.

Всё полетело в тартарары, когда директор на репетицию их школьной группы привёл стажёра из музыкального университета, который должен помочь им с их песнями, а ещё узнать, не хотят ли ребята поступить к ним. Он остаётся в школе до рождественских каникул. Он будет преподавать в музыкальном классе, вместо Долорес, потому что ему нужна практика, а ей отдых после сложной операции. Он улыбается приветливо и в глазах мелькают задорные искорки, но, когда глаза до Джонни доходят, что-то во взгляде светловолосого тухнет. Наверное, в Со тоже что-то тогда потухло.

Собственно, из-за этого стажёра всё идёт не так. Почему? Да, потому что летом именно с ним Джонни встречался (а встречался ли?). Именно с этим наглым блондином он проводил бессонные ночи, явно не просто на звёзды смотря. Он уехал из дому почти на две недели с ним и с другими своими старшими друзьями, оставив родителям только записку на холодильнике. И именно поцелуи старшего всё ещё заставляют Со ночью лежать, смотря в потолок, и чувствовать себя школьницей из какого-то старого фильма о любви. А имя его летней влюблённости Пак Джэхён.

Джэхён ( _"пожалуйста, называй меня Джэ"_ ) старше на четыре года и, вроде бы, скоро должен заканчивать университет. Он почти одного роста с Джо, хорошо сложен, знает пару языков и имеет невероятные губы. В принципе, всё, что нужно предварительно знать о Паке. А то, как он может целоваться, медленно убивает Со изнутри. По ощущениям. На деле – это подростковый максимализм и гормоны. 

И всё бы ничего, но вышеупомянутый соблазнитель школьников, после возвращения домой, оборвал все контакты, будто скрываясь от кого-то и заметая следы. Он перестал активничать в социальных сетях и больше не отвечал на звонки беспокойного Со. В общем, оставил на произвол судьбы Джонни, успевшего привязаться к нему. А ведь казалось, что это не односторонняя симпатия… Но на сообщения старший тоже не отвечал, а потом номер и вовсе оказался вне связи. Найти Джэхёна как-то по-другому не вышло и по итогу не очень-то хотелось. 

За месяц до начала учебного года Со снова начал собираться с одноклассниками в гараже и репетировать. Спрашивал у тех, кто ездил с ними, знают ли они, где Пак, но всегда получал отрицательные ответы. Видимо, не только с ним оборваны все связи, и это давало хоть какую-никакую надежду на лучшее.

Лучшее не случилось. Ну, так Джо показалось сначала, потому что Джэ, после их встречи в репетиционной, игнорировал его существование, делал вид, что они не знакомы, старался не говорить с жаждущим любви мальчиком. Пак построил вокруг себя прочную защиту от Джонни, не подпуская его близко.

И, наверное, это раздражало больше всего. Парень просто ничего не отвечал, когда Со как-то пытался завести разговор, он старался разговаривать и смотреть на кого-угодно, кто не есть влюблённый по уши Джо. Само непонимание ситуации раздражало мальчишку больше поведения блондина. Ведь, если уж он не хочет романтических или дружеских, или ещё каких-то там отношений с Джонни – так пускай скажет прямо, мол, отвали, я не хочу знаться с тобой. Но нет, для Джэ этот путь слишком сложный и ему нужно обязательно заставить младшего страдать.

Так Со начал видеть сложившуюся ситуацию.

В октябре всё изменилось, когда Джо, наконец-то, попытался забыть Джэхёна и попробовал встречаться с Мэйсоном, парнем из параллельного класса. Он оказался очень милым и обходительным, даря Джонни нежные поцелуи и сдержанные улыбки. Они давно друг друга знали, в принципе, но никогда толково не общались. Как оказалось, у них много общих интересов, есть о чём поговорить, и находится вдвоём вполне себе комфортно. Встречаться-то начали от скуки, и Джонни даже мог бы влюбиться в него по-настоящему, если бы не Пак Джэхён, решивший поиграть с подростковыми чувствами.

Тогда он поймал Джонни после уроков, затаскивая его в подсобку. Старший оставлял поцелуи на лице мальчика и что-то шептал ему, но Со помнит всё это едва ли. В то время в его мозгу сотни маленьких Джонни бегали туда-сюда, размахивая горящими файлами с воспоминаниями и фантазиями парня, а сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, так и норовя сломать хрупкие рёбра.

Помнить произошедшее оказалось не обязательным, потому что это начало повторятся. Весь день Джэхён игнорирует его, а потом после уроков целует, кусает, оставляет засосы, любезничает и сводит с ума. Пришлось расстаться с Мэйсоном, потому что обижать его Джонни совсем не хотелось.

Вот уже и ноябрь подходил к концу, а Пак всё ещё зажимал Со после уроков в уютных местах и избегал любых разговоров о том, где он был летом, встречаются ли они и что, вообще, у него на уме. Влюблённому и счастливому от минимальных проявлений внимания Джонни это особенно странным не казалось. А его другу – Читтапону ( _"называй меня Тэн, идиотина"_ ) – это всё не нравилось от слова совсем. Он даже выстроил несколько теорий вокруг поведения Джэхёна и того, где тот пропадал летом. Всё это, конечно же, опровергалось Со.

И вот с декабря, вроде бы, Джэ начал убирать невидимые стены между ними. Вместе с Джо начали находиться различные темы для разговоров, он иногда просто так подходил к Со, наплевав даже на то, что они в школе, обнимая его и тычась носом в плечи или шею парня. Они действительно стали намного лучше общаться, оставались наедине не только в укромных углах школы, а и вне её стен. Он, наконец-таки, начал быть открытым и милым парнем, в которого Со влюбился летом.

Джэхён пригласил Джонни в кафе, когда начались каникулы, сам позвонив ему. Они снова беседовали ни о чём и обо всё сразу, не было неловкости, и в глазах Джэ мерцали искры заинтересованности. Он правда смотрел на Джо с теплотой и увлечённо слушал забавные истории из жизни Со. Это грело сердце школьника, а его руки иногда оказывались у старшего в ладонях и тогда уже весь мир окончательно уходил на второй план.

После сладкого свидания, Джонни помнит это, будто всё происходило вчера, блондин отдал ему свой шарф, потому что, вот не задача, Джо свой дома забыл (возможно, это было не специально), а на улице стало совсем холодно. Джэхён продолжал крепко сжимать его ладонь в своей руке. У младшего земля уходила из-под ног, что он старался скрыть. Но получалось это явно не очень, потому что Джэ периодически смотрел на него, по-доброму посмеиваясь. Он держал руку парня практически всю дорогу до его дома.

А потом… Потом они стояли у калитки во двор дома Со, неловко молча. Это был единственный их неловкий момент за весь вечер. До этого Джонни много смущался, но не было между ними недосказанности, не было абсолютно никаких неприятных ощущений. Они появились только возле калитки перед типичным американским домиком с камином, в котором живёт семья Со.

Тогда Пак ничего даже и не сказал. Он просто заглянул в глаза Джонни, поцеловал его в лоб и после этого тихо попрощался.

На рождественских каникулах они больше не виделись. Да и после них тоже. Снова номер вне связи, снова никто не знает (или просто не признаётся), где Джэхён.

Джонни готов рвать волосы на себе и кричать громко, только это абсолютно никак ему не помогло бы. Он так только голос сорвёт и причёску испортит. Поэтому остаётся лишь давиться теми неприятными чувствами, в которых он тонет из-за блондина, и сильнее обнимать огромного плюшевого медведя. Со посылал старшего, куда подальше, в совей голове миллионы раз, но вместе с этим отчётливо понимает, что, если Джэ опять появится, он не сможет отказать ему, не сможет оттолкнуть.

Джонни после этого завял будто. Подготовка к экзаменам шла плохо, в школе ему вечно хотелось домой, а, оказавшись дома, он понимал, что не может просто так сидеть в своей комнате. Со тогда просто шёл в те места города, где ещё никогда не бывал. Ходил несколько месяцев, много и без какой-то цели. Всё лишь бы дома не находиться и иметь меньше времени на съедающие изнутри рассуждения.

Они продолжают практиковаться всей группой. На одной из недавних репетиций Тэн сказал, как бы невзначай, что Пак должен прийти на выпускной, потому что помогал готовиться им к нему и, наверняка, директор просил его присутствовать. Это заставляет сердце Джонни биться быстрее. Он будет петь со сцены песни о Джэхёне. Так уж вышло, что почти весь их репертуар он может связать с блондином. Раз за разом повторяя выбранные ими композиции, Джо находит в них всё новые и новые отголоски своих чувств. Ох уж эти сопливые песни о любви, которые так нравятся ему в последнее время…

  
Думая обо всём случившемся и не случившемся, Со перевернулся на бок. Медведя скинул на пол и вдруг захотел заплакать. Вот за что ему этот глупый Пак Джэхён? Что он в своей жизни сделал не так?

Джо прикрыл лицо руками, потирая глаза и прижимая согнутые ноги ещё ближе к груди. В тишине он отчётливо услышал, как его телефон завибрировал и неприятно пискнул, оповещая о новом входящем. Наверняка, Читта-Тэн пишет о том, что прошёл, наконец-таки, ту самую миссию в той самой игре, или Мэйсон решил поделиться набросками нового рисунка. Они продолжили потом общаться, о чём Джонни ни разу не жалеет. Что ж, не повезло в любви, но повезло в дружбе.

Нехотя Со-таки сполз на пол и после поплёлся к письменному столу, где и лежал нарушитель ночной тишины.

_"Я у чёрного входа в ваш дом, спустись._   
_Это Джэ. х"_

Джонни шумно выдыхает, сразу думая о том, что это глупая выходка его друзей-придурков, которые иногда теряют рамки дозволенности. Но, в принципе, даже если это так, он может дать им парочку сильных подзатыльников и отругать за вмешательство в его личную жизнь (которой нет на самом-то деле).

Джо натянув рубашку и ели найдя тапки в темноте, поплёлся вниз по лестнице. Он готовится либо разочароваться совсем, не увидев на улице никого (надеется, всё же, что это правда его Пак Джэхён там, внизу), либо раздавать тумаки друзьям. Третьего здесь не дано. 

С опаской выглянул в окно на кухне. И юное сердце пропустило пару ударов, потому что там, во дворе, оказался самый настоящий Джэ. Это точно он, Со не спутал бы ни с кем. Ему от осознания происходящего захотелось от счастья заплакать или хотя бы глупо пискнуть себе под нос. Живот свело от волнения и даже ноги немного задрожали. Он действительно похож на героиню мелодрамы, а сделать с собой ничего не может. 

Джо делает только глубокий вдох, усмиряя свои эмоции, и направился к двери чёрного входа.

На улице немного прохладно, а Пак оценивающе смотрит на него, грозно скрестившего руки, в одних домашних шортах и надетой сверху растянутой рубашке. Зря он не подумал о том, что может замёрзнуть. Теперь смешно подрагивает, заставляя Джэ улыбаться снова и тихо посмеиваться.

\- Полтретьего. _Джэхён, полтретьего ночи._ Ты не подавал признаков жизни с декабря. Ты действительно сейчас будешь делать вид, что ничего не произошло? Хотя бы сейчас я могу услышать объяснения или что-то типа этого?

  
\- Что же ты тогда не спишь в свои _полтретьего ночи_?- передразнивает он, продолжая улыбаться.- И я, кажется, просил называть меня _Джэ_.- Всё ещё держит на лице свою кривую, но такую уж родную и сейчас весьма искреннюю улыбку, смотря на Джо. Ему нравится, когда Пак улыбается, до безумия нравится.- Это всё сложно объяснить, если честно, многое произошло…

  
\- Расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь. Я волнуюсь, вообще-то…- Со не спешит спускаться со ступенек у входа. Садиться там и уже не смотрит на Джэ. Внутри всё успокоилось как-то резко и больше уже не хочется кричать. Хочется, наверное, обнять Джэхёна. Соскучился ужасно и постепенно начал забывать джэхёновы черты, что немного пугает.

  
\- Если кратко, то у меня в семье большие проблемы. Не хотелось этим делиться абсолютно ни с кем, и поступил на самом деле как скотина. Понимаю это отлично. И я потом расскажу, когда всё закончится. С прошлого года постоянно мотаюсь в другой город, чтоб помогать дома. Это так выматывает, если честно… Джонни, ты потерпишь ещё немного?

  
\- У меня всё ещё очень много вопросов, но я подожду. Потерплю, хорошо.

  
Пак подошёл ближе, садясь рядом с другим парнем, беря его ладонь в свою. Он смотрит на Со, спрашивает, как у него дела, старается узнать о том, что пропустил. Джонни выпадает из реальности на это время. Он помнит всё, что говорил ночному гостю, помнит, что Джэ пообещал прийти на выпускной, который, между прочим, не за горами, помнит, как чужие пальцы сжимали его ладонь и как большой палец Джэхёна поглаживал её внешнюю сторону. Весь мир сжался до размера этих ощущений и их, можно сказать, предрассветного разговора.

Все оставшиеся до выпуска дни Со живёт тем, что, перед самым уходом Джэ, они сказали друг другу только эти несколько слов:

  
\- Джэ, я тебя лю-

  
\- Я тебя тоже,- и снова самая обворожительная улыбка.- Увидимся на твоём выпускном.

Снова появился стимул жить. Снова Джонни с радостью ходит на репетиции, усердно закрывает долги по учёбе и дочитывает последние страницы сборников, которые должны помочь ему хорошо сдать экзамены. Джэхён появился вовремя. Наверняка, он понимает, что творит с подростком, знает, как влияет на него до мелочей, поэтому и решил навестить. Слова любви греют Со и заставляют глупо улыбаться. Он светится и теперь чувствует себя живым.

Время до выпускного вечера пролетает слишком незаметно. Как-то быстро он оказался в их школьном актовом зале, по-настоящему радуясь происходящему и весело смеясь из-за глупых шуток одноклассников. Пака не было там, но что-то внутри Джо не даёт ему волноваться. Он знает, он уверен, что Джэ придёт, обязательно придёт и услышит все песни, которые Со ассоциирует с ним.

В принципе, ему нужно, чтоб студент услышал одну-единственную песню, которая будет спета практически в конце мероприятия. Потому что в ней поётся о том, что _никто не сможет любить его так же, как он._

Время выступления настало. Песня за песней, а Джонни всё поглядывает на входную дверь и немного нервно осматривает зал. Видно, что какие-то ребята притащили спиртное, а каким-то и без него весело, многие отжигают под их музыку, забывая о том, что потом тело может ломить от безудержных танцев сейчас и, вообще, совсем скоро их ждут вступительные. Со и сам забывает об этом, но не забывает о Джэхёне. Постепенно уверенность в нём уступила место волнению.

Три песни до конца вечера. Сейчас медляк, после него то, что Джэ должен услышать, а потом ещё одна медленная песня, чтоб традиционно закрыть школьную дискотеку. Джонни устал за весь их концерт, но почему-то с волнением из-за Пака в нём бушует удовлетворение. Он смотрит на других парней, которые играют с ним, и ободряюще улыбается. Тэн, стоящий за синтезатором весело подмигивает ему и кивает в сторону входа в зал. И Джо сложно в это поверить, но, будто по киношным законам, Джэхён стоит там, смотрит на него и легко улыбается.

Медленная песня заканчивается и Джонни, отпив воды из своей бутылки, которая верно служила ему весь вечер, уверенно говорит в микрофон:

  
\- Сейчас мы сыграем предпоследнюю на этом вечере песню, и она для моего особенного человека. Думаю, что этот самый человек всё поймёт.

Три, два. Три, два, один. Поехали.

Джонни поёт, прикрыв глаза и полностью отдаваясь песне. Потому что действительно бывали время, когда он _лежал грустный в кровати, понимая всю соль – никто не сможет любить его так же, как Джэхён. Потому что ему не нужен никто, если у него есть его личный "номер один"._

Он не смотрит в зал, потому что уверен, что его слушают и слышат. Он теперь уверен в Паке и может позволить себе пару мыслей о том, что у них есть своя, особая связь, которая привела студента именно тогда, когда нужно было.

Песня для Джэ заканчивается как-то слишком быстро, а последнего медляка будто бы и не было вовсе, потому что сразу же после него Джонни встречают за сценой тёплые объятья и лёгкий поцелуй в губы. И самому Со сразу же становится как-то легко, и теперь не переживается совсем.

\- Я готов любить тебя, как не сможет никто другой,- шепчет Джэхён ему на ухо, заставляя лёгкий румянец появится на щеках младшего парня.- Поехали праздновать ваш выпуск?

\- Это он сказал уже для всех присутствующих за сценой. А компания собралась весьма интересная, потому что, помимо ребят из группы, с ними теперь их общие друзья и чьи-то знакомые постарше, которые тоже пришли под конец мероприятия. Предложение студента нашло отклик у всех, и одобрительный гул прошёлся по помещению.

Джэ улыбается ему и обнимает. Джонни чувствует его руку на своей талии и тоже невольно улыбается. Кроме этого, он чувствует, что теперь всё будет меняться и меняться в лучшую сторону. Потому что после школы начинается новая жизнь и Джэхён всем своим видом показывает, что теперь уходить из неё не собирается. А как новая жизнь может быть плохой, если в ней будет его наглый блондин с порою хитрой ухмылкой? Правильно, никак.


End file.
